(EP18) Another Score (Anime)
"Additional Point" (追加点 "Tsuikaden") is the eighteenth episode of season one. Synopsis After getting on base because of a dead ball caused by the rain, Mihashi and the rest of his team work hard in order to get one more run before the inning ends. Summary Thanks to Mihashi's throw, Nishiura retains their 1-0 lead against Tosei, last year’s champion. Before the windup, Mihashi shoots Shimazaki, the third base runner, a hard look. After a foul ball, Kazuki pops one high. Tajima runs to catch it, making it three outs! As Mihashi jogs back to the bench with Tajima, he loses his footing and slips. Kazuki grabs Mihashi’s back, preventing him from falling. Kazuki advises him to be more careful, eliciting praise for being such a nice guy from both Mihashi and Tajima. Abe tries to talk Mihashi out of batting, but Mihashi blinks his way out of it. Abe gives in and allows Mihashi to do as he pleases. Meanwhile, Momoe along with the others watch Tajima explain how he is able to determine if Junta will do a pickoff or a pitch. At the plate, Mihashi tries to figure out why Abe asked him to not bat. Then, he recalls his bad fall earlier and realizes that Abe does not want him to risk injury again. However, he does not want to waste the hours he had put in at batting practice. Junta throws a wild forkball, hitting Mihashi. Junta takes his hat off to apologize while Abe charges to Mihashi’s side. Mihashi shoots up and declares that he is not hurt at all. Though, Abe insists otherwise, causing quiet a scene. This makes Junta snicker, despite himself. Abe is up with Mihashi now on first. After the pitch, with Tajima’s help, Mihashi steals second. Momoe signals for a bunt. Abe acknowledges and assumes the bunt position. Kazuki signs for his infielders to be wary of the bunt. Kazu thinks Abe must suck at batting since he's ninth. Abe goes from bunting to hitting position, before finally bunting the ball. Abe's push bunt aims for the spot where ball stopped before (Takehiko's squeeze) and where Tajima slid. The ball settles on the uneven terrain, allowing Mihashi and Abe to reach third and first with ease. Junta strikes out Izumi. Sakaeguchi comes to the plate with one out, men on first and third. He looks over at thirdbase, scaring Mihasi. Sakaeguchi smiles at him, but Mihashi still doesn't get it. Nishihiro subtly reminds Mihashi of his situation as the third base runner. Feeling a bit tense, Sakaeguchi recalls the relaxing exercises in the mornings. He brings himself back to that time. Once satisfied, he gets himself ready to face Junta. After the count goes to 2-2, Momoe signals for a squeeze play. Just as Junta throws the pitch, Mihashi makes a run for home, surprising Tosei. The pitch is way outside, but Sakaeguchi dives for a hit, allowing Mihashi to score Nishiura’s second point! Tosei's coach analyzed what happened and realized he just got out-smarted. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1